


and everything you do, is just super duper cute

by vriskalicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??i guess, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sburb, idk what to tag this as lmao, im gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskalicious/pseuds/vriskalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How fucking adorable." You manage, only to start giggling like a 14 year old girl who would write bubbly shit like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and everything you do, is just super duper cute

**Author's Note:**

> haha how short and lame i'll think i'll go back to that dersecest project........

The knight sighed, for he found himself lost in John's ocean-like eyes. Only then to notice the heir was looking straight at him.  
"Something wrong?" The words seemed to have float from his mouth. Suppose that's a thing that happens when you're an hero of breath.  
"No. But maybe I should inform you of something, on the off chance of which you not being aware, Dearest Egbert."  
Blue eyes gave you a look, "oh please do so, Mister Strider."  
You smiled. Seems as though he's the only person to make you smile nowadays. "Why I think I've fallen head over heals in love!" You decide to add a little twirl and hold your hands to your heart for ironic purposes.  
John took one hand to his mouth. "Oh my goodness! Who ever could it be with?"  
Dave tried his very best not to, but he broke out into a laughing fit and fell into John's arms. John just smiled, accidentally biting his lip. "How fucking adorable." You manage, only to start giggling like a 14 year old girl who would write bubbly shit like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended differently than i plANNED
> 
> i wrote this in like 15 minutes at 7 am i'm so fucking sorry  
> well uh  
> this is kind of my first completed story and stuff (idk it could use more but w/e i'm done)  
> this probably has a lot of errors but i'm too tired to check but uh  
> I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO BAD........  
> also sorry for nevershoutnever lyrics i was desperate


End file.
